ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Fox (Gargoyles)
Fox is a fictional character in the Gargoyles television series. She was voiced by Laura San Giacomo, although Giacomo went uncredited for the role. Bio Born Janine Renard, the unsatisfied daughter of Halcyon Renard and his wife Anastasia, Fox refused her father's inheritance. Changing her name legally to "Fox," she met the budding young businessman David Xanatos, who recruited her into the mercenary team known as the Pack as its leader, and with whom she fell in love. She soon headed a television show with her teammates, which drew the interest of the gargoyle Lexington. When he sought them out, the Pack tricked Lexington into bringing Goliath to meet them, who the Pack attacked for sport. Goliath and Lexington defeated the Pack, and Fox was sent to prison. Later, a mysterious figure named Coyote released the Pack from prison to fight the Gargoyles again; while the others broke out, Fox stayed behind, claiming she wanted to pay her debt to society. However, Coyote was actually a robot double of Xanatos's, and Fox's refusal to break out from prison was actually a ploy planned in advance, which successfully allowed Fox to get paroled early for her apparently-good behavior. Xanatos once referred to his love for Fox as his one weakness, to which Goliath remarked that only Xanatos would regard love as a weakness. Proposing to Fox, Xanatos presented her with the Eye of Odin, an ancient and magical artifact, as an engagement present; unfortunately, Xanatos was unaware that the item brought out a person's "true nature," and thus as a side effect transformed Fox into a werefox at night. The transformation gradually began to destroy Fox's lifeforce slowly, and Xanatos was forced to team with Goliath and Elisa to remove the Eye from her, thus restoring Fox to her human form. The incident also served to reveal a face of Fox's inner character. Fox and Xanatos were soon married, in the episode Vows, and later in the same year, in the episode The Gathering, Fox gave birth to a son, Alexander Fox Xanatos. However, soon after the birth the fae king Oberon arrived and revealed that Fox's mother Anastasia was in fact Oberon's wife Titania, who had taken human form and married during the thousand-year long exile when she and Oberon were divorced. Although Fox had not inherited her mother's magical abilities, Oberon decreed that they would take young Alex back to Avalon so that he could be properly trained. Fox, along with her husband, Owen Burnett and the Manhattan Clan, violently resisted Oberon and Titania's attempts to take Alexander. During the fight with Oberon, Fox instinctively and involuntarily attacked Oberon with magic when he attempted to take her son from her, revealing that she had some amount of latent power within her. Goliath used this fact to negotiate with Oberon - if Fox, who was raised her entire life as a human, could have some amount of magic, then Alexander, if properly trained, could live in the human world and still retain his power. Oberon agreed and appointed Puck as his teacher. The final canonical televised episode, "The Journey," has the clan now living in the castle again at David Xanatos's invitation; in the face of the new living arrangements, Fox makes a point of reconciling with Lexington for their previous history. Fox is a very skilled martial arts fighter and a formidable mercenary in her own right. Due to her mother, she is half-fae and possesses latent fae powers. It is unknown the extent of her powers or whether or not she has some of the other fae attributes such as immortality or weakness to iron. Alexander Xanatos Alex is the son of David and Fox. Because of Fox's fairy lineage, it is assumed that Alexander would have the same fairy powers, and so Titania and (inadvertently) Oberon, came to take Alex back to Avalon to be with his kind. Following a compromise that allowed Alex to stay with his parents, Puck was designated to nurture his powers at the cost of his own. Alex was also given a teaser as to what he may look like as an adult during the Future Tense episode, when he was one of the members of resistance movement against his father. Lexington from the Manhattan Clan is also a designated "minder" of Alex as part of his reconciliation with Fox. Trivia *According to Greg Weisman, the reason why Laura San Giacomo's name never appeared in the credits was, "Laura 's representation (NOTE: NOT LAURA herself) felt that it could damage her career to have her name appear in the credits of an animated television series. We tried to change the rep's mind, but no go. Nowadays, I doubt it would be an issue. And I want to stress that Laura was nothing but wonderful, working on the show. A real pleasure." Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994